dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Cir-El (Futuresmiths)
In deep space, from a distant future, a young woman was brought to the past in order to prevent a devastating future. The Futuresmiths have brought Supergirl to the past and have restricted her from meeting her father, Superman. When the time was right the Futuresmiths allowed Cir-El to meet her father, she leapt at the opportunity. When a villain named Radion attacked Metropolis, Cir-El leaped into the fray and threw the villain into a nuclear reactor. When the media accused her of murdering the man, Cir-El identified herself as Superman's Daughter and stated that she actually saved the radioactive villain, not harming him. When a crazed villain named Radion attacked Metropolis, a young girl in a costume leaped into battle and threw the villain into a nuclear reactor (in front of a TV news crew and Lois Lane). The girl identified herself as Supergirl, Superman's daughter. Finding herself in an alley, an unremarkable girl struggled to stand so she could pet a cat. She was picked up forcefully by a vagabond who wanted to eat the cat and the girl. Changing into Cir-El, the girl saved herself from the man and threatened him not to return to the city. Leaping away, Cir-El landed in front of Clark Kent and Lois Lane having lunch when she announced she was their daughter. Dragged away by her father, Cir-El was taken far enough away from Metropolis that her outbursts wouldn't cause any critical damage. Confronting her father, Cir-El pleaded with him to understand that she truly was his daughter but he wouldn't listen. Returning to Metropolis after witnessing an explosion, Superman and Cir-El fought Radion alongside Viceroy and finally defeated the villain. Returning home without his daughter, Superman and Lois discussed the appearance of their daughter, Cir-El. Eventually, Superman was dragged into the future. The home of the Futuresmiths was a fortress that contained doors to the future. One of which held the home of Cir-El, where a machine revolt turned the earth into a barren wasteland. However, Superman wasn't meant to see that future or the citadel of the Futuresmiths. Superman saw what he would become in the future. He would become a robotic nightmare carrying his crest upon his chest and attacking civilians. Superman rescued Cir-El from the Futuresmiths upon learning his future and took her back home to Metropolis where he ran a DNA test to see if she was truly his daughter. She was. After her return to Metropolis, Superman was sent away on another mission and left Supergirl on her own. Cir-El was whisked away to the Fortress of Solitude where she was pushed in by the Futuresmiths and met Krypto, the Super-Dog. Unfortunately, on her way in she broke off a piece of equipment. At the same time, Superman had contracted a virus that severely weakened him. Fleeing to the Fortress of Solitude, he collapsed on the ground by his daughter where she lay after being knocked unconscious by a large impact. Waking up in a fit, Cir-El was greeted by Kelex who was trying to heal an injured Superman. After finding out that her father was infected by an ancient Kryptonian virus, Cir-El was scanned by the Fortress' computers and found out she wasn't full Kryptonian. Whoever created her did so by using Superman as a genetic model for a human girl. However, Superman was needed and left with his "daughter" to Metropolis to battle Bizarro. Mia With Bizarro out of the way, Cir-El was eager to interact with her father when a Red Sun Burst returned Mia to the present. Mia, the alter ego of Cir-El, was an angry woman who resented Cir-El and especially resented Superman. Escaping from Superman, Mia changed her attire and ventured into the seedy side of Metropolis. But just as she was about to get a tattoo, Cir-El returned to her body and warned off the tattoo artist. Off to find her father, Cir-El found Steel and Traci 13 in a battle against Byakko over the life of Superman. The battle took them to the Fortress of Solitude where the three girls fought Byakko throughout the entire Fortress. Byakko saw that vengeance wasn't the answer once she figured out what Superman stood for and departed, leaving the three injured girls to rest after the long battle was over. Returning to the Fortress of Solitude, Mia angrily confronted Superman but was changed into Cir-El so that she could embrace her father. However, they were urgently called away to Metropolis where something was happening to the populace. Meeting up with Dr. Metropolis, Cir-El and her father found a fast moving robot zooming about the city. Cir-El recognizes the machine as her future father, Superman of the Futuresmiths. This future Superman told present Superman how to save the populace and that the Futuresmiths were manipulating the situation the entire time. To save the future, Superman must battle the Futuresmiths in their fortress from the future. If he does not, not only does humanity falter but Cir-El, his daughter, would die. Traveling to the future, Superman and his distant future self traveled through time discovering the dystopian future that must be prevented. Batman, Wonder Woman, Smallville, Paradise Island, Gotham City, they all fall because of the machinations of the Futuresmiths. But the Futuresmiths created themselves, engineered from the future to effect the past to ensure themselves. Lois Lane, the Futuresmiths, Lex Luthor, they were all pawns that were moved into position by Brainiac 12. Together, the heroes of the future fought Brainiac 12 in order to destroy him and end the tyranny and many fell during that battle. Cir-El realized that she must sacrifice herself to end the cycle that brought Brainiac and the Futuresmiths into reality and leapt into the time portal to stop it once and for all. Latter Appearances When President Luthor declares war on Superman and Batman, Cir-El joins the Superman Family and the Batman Family in order to help their mentors out of the persecution. With both families together, they enable Superman and Batman to oust Lex Luthor and save the day. Later, Cir-El was seen assisting Superman and Batman when they encountered a reverse gender earth. When Kara Zor-El (New Earth) gathered a team of Supergirls -Kara Zor-El (Earth-One), Power Girl, Linda Danvers- to rescue her cousin, Cir-El joined the group and together with the Superman Family she fought in a galactic battle against a large assortment of villains from throughout Superman's past, present and future. | Powers = * : Cir-El isn't actually a Kryptonian. Her genetic model used Superman as a template but both her genetic parents have human DNA. ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Mia is Cir-El's alter ego. Switching with a burst of red sun energy, the girls both inhabit one body. | Trivia = * Cir-El is also known as the Daughter of Tomorrow and Superman's Daughter. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Supergirl Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Adventurers